


Dead with Life

by Magical_Direction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alive Liam, Alive Niall, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, But not forever, Ghost Louis, Ghost Zayn, Half-Human, Hoping Its Good, Louis Dies, M/M, Top Harry, Writing This Off The Top Of My Head, alive harry, half-dead, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Direction/pseuds/Magical_Direction
Summary: Louis was a normal teenager, keyword "normal". Now he's dead but still walking. Weird right? Now he can do strange things that no one should be able to do. But there are some good perks to this, i mean, Harry Styles is noticing him now for the first time in forever!Summery sucks i know, mine always sound bad but don't worry the story will be a lot better.





	Dead with Life

**Louis Pov**

 

Don't you just hate the sound of an alarm clock? Same. That's why i unplugged mine...and there's also the fact that i didn't want to go to school today. But what i didn't realise is that the one thing that's worse then an alarm clock in the morning, is an angry mother in the morning. Bugger. "Louis get your but up, you're going to be late for school!" She yelled. I groaned and pulled my blankets over my head. "Noo! I don't want to go to school." I said. Honestly the amount of times we've all used that phrase, we should know by now that it doesn't work. The blankets were ripped from my body. "Up now Louis. You've already slept in to late that you've missed breakfast. Now hurry up and get ready." Mum said and walked out of my room. I groaned loudly and reluctantly got up and got ready.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

I arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang. I walked through the hall filled with other teens. I spotted two familiar heads and ran other. "Liam, Niall!" I yelled. They turned to me smirking. "Well look who's finally here, and just two minutes before class starts. Cutting it close Louis." Niall says. I rolled my eyes. "I slept in." I reply. "Slept in or purposely didn't set an alarm?" Liam asked. I smirked playfully. "Actually i unplugged the alarm, thank you very much." Niall and Liam laugh. "Well at least i'm actually here." I say. The bell then rings and we go to our first class.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

I fucking hate school! The teachers there do the stupidest things for no reason. Okay yeah i might not have been paying attention _fully_ but i still didn't deserve an after school detention! Like what the fuck? I stormed into the cafeteria and sat down with Niall and Liam. I crossed my arms and glared at the table. Niall raised his eyebrow. "So classes didn't go so well i'm guessing?" He asked. "Stupid Mr Davidson gave me an after school detention." I reply. "Harsh" Niall replies. "Must've done something pretty bad to get an after school one." Liam says. I rolled my eyes. "I didn't even do anything to bad! My mind just went elsewhere for a moment." I say. Suddenly loud laughter fills the cafeteria. Niall, Liam and i look over toward that table making all the noise. The jocks, more specifically Harry Styles, captain of the football team and my long term crush. Niall turns to me. "I'm guessing that was what you were thinking about in class." He says. "Maybe..." I admit. "Why do you even like him? He's a complete ass-" "And he doesn't even know your name or that you exist." Niall finishes.I sigh. "We can all dream Niall." I say. "Sometimes dreaming can only be bad for you Lou." Niall says frowning. I look down sadly. Niall is right, i mean Harry doesn't even know who i am. But i can't help my feelings. I look back up at the two who are looking behind me. I frown "What are you looking at?" I ask turning around. Its then i see Zayn Malik staring at me. I don't really know him, well no one really does because he doesn't get close to anyone. I turn away from him and back to the boys. "Weird" I mutter. "Maybe he likes you" Niall says. Liam and i roll my eyes. "Niall be realistic, Zayn doesn't talk to anyone. He's a loner." Liam says. While Liam and Niall argue there debate over Zayn Malik i turn back around to where he was standing only to find that he's gone. _'_ _Strange'_ I think to my self. I shrug and turn back. "If you ladies are finished arguing could i have some of your lunch? I didn't get any breakfast" I ask. Niall reluctantly hands over some food while Liam ands over some too.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Detention sucked! Mr Davidson kept me in there for ages. Its literally pitch black outside. "Stupid fricking teacher always picking on me." I muttered to myself. Now i'm gonna be late home and probably not get any dinner. I started driving over the small bridge when my car started making noises. "What the fuck?" I say. I looked at the fuel meter and found that this was the cause of my problem. My car slower halted to a stop, right in the middle of the bridge. "Fuck!" I yelled hitting the steering wheel. I got out of my car and waited to see if anyone else would drive by. 

 

After five minutes of waiting i gave up and tried calling my mum. Good why do i have such bad luck with things. "Hi you've reached Johanna Tomlinson, Sorry  can't take your call right no-" I hung up groaning. "Come on mum! Why won't you answer me?" I say. I sigh and shake my head. "This is literally the worst day ever." I say to myself. Suddenly i realise something, at this time of night you could usually hear the owls or the crickets or even the water below. But there was nothing, it was quiet, too quiet. I felt like there was someone watching me. "Hello?" I ask. No reply. Suddenly the feeling was gone. I exhaled the breath i didn't even know i was holding. "I swear someone was-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before i was thrown off the bridge by something and into the water below. I resurfaced quickly gasping for breath. "HELP!" I screamed. Suddenly and strong force grabbed my head pushing me under. I pushed and yanked trying to get free. I tried to scream and breath but none would come. I could hear someone talking above me but i couldn't make out the words. I felt everything stop, my fighting, my strength, my life. My eyes closed into darkness. And i was gone.

 **\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  

I didn't know how long i'd been _asleep_ for but i suddenly got this rush of air. My eyes opened and i gasped sitting up. I was in shallow water near the shore. "Oh god!" I gasped. Its so cold. I stood up shivering and walked to land. When i got there i noticed that it was morning. "Shit mum must be worried sick!" I say. I rush up to the bridge and see that my car is gone. "What the hell." I say. It didn't have fuel in it anyway but it would be nice to see that his car was there and not stolen. "Well time for some exercise Tommo." I say to myself. I then begin the walk home. 


End file.
